


We all have little secrets

by tenshi6



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Arguing, Coming Out, Fainting, Fluff, Football, German National Team, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Secrets, mentions of insomnia and eating disorder, mentions of past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi6/pseuds/tenshi6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The greatest distance isn't between South and North, but between us, when we're sitting on the same bench.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We all have little secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed, all mistakes are mine.

Marco wasn't feeling well and so he was slow on having shower. He was leaning against the cold tiles from time to time for support, feeling dizzy and nauseous. By the time he came out of the shower stall and dressed up in plain, blue jeans and a black, V-necked T-shirt, everyone was gone and he was sitting in the locker room alone. He could barely remember saying 'good-bye' to his teammates. He got up to leave, too, but felt unsteady and leant against the lockers, inhaling and exhaling deeply, closing his eyes because the world was starting to spin.

"Marco?" He could recognize that voice anywhere. Mario. His appearance surprised him, not everyone had left after all. He turned and opened his eyes, trying to straighten himself.

"Yes?" He asked, trying to sound casual, faking everything was okay. He had to.

"Are you okay? You look pale." Mario frowned, worried. Marco felt awful.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He waved off and was about to leave when Mario came closer and placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to look him in the eye but Marco avoided his gaze. He had been doing it for weeks now.

"Did I do something?" Mario asked, his expression confused and hurt. It made Marco feel like the worst person on Earth. He probably was.

"What? No." He stuttered, shrugging Mario's hand off.

"Are you mad at me or something? Just tell me." Mario stared at him.

"No, I'm not. I just need some… space." Marco mumbled, really wanting to leave but Mario blocked his way.

"Space? What the hell? We are not a couple for god's sake. You could have just told me." Mario rolled his eyes but then made a small laugh, sounding relieved but still looking at Marco worried. He could see it from the corner of his eyes.

"Just leave me alone." Marco was close to pleading now. He felt really bad, mentally and physically, and didn't want to talk to Mario.

"No, you look really bad. Everyone noticed. What is it?" Mario demanded, grabbing his shoulders and forcing him to look at him.

"It's nothing." Marco said stubbornly, fixing his gaze on the wall behind Mario.

"It can't be nothing." Mario pushed on, slightly annoyed. He didn't understand why his best friend was acting like this. He couldn't remember doing anything to piss him off. And even if he did, Marco always told him and he would apologise. But now Marco was acting like they weren't friends at all, like he barely know Mario and it was annoying, but mostly, it hurt Mario.

"Just leave me alone!" Marco raised his voice, annoyed, and freed himself from Mario's soft grip, starting to walk away when suddenly the room became dark and the last thing he could remember was falling.

 

The first thing Marco saw when he opened his eyes was Mario's face, his expression a mixture of sadness, hurt, relief and anger. It broke Marco's heart. Next he realized he was lying in a hospital bed, intravenous drips connecting his left arm and the intravenous bottle. Before he could look around more Mario spoke, his arms crossed over his chest. He looked like a parent scolding his child.

"I'm still not sure how I'm supposed to react." He stated reservedly, speaking the truth.

"I'm… sorry?" Marco asked carefully, smiling sheepishly.

"For what?" Mario snapped. He wasn't touched by Marco's lame apology. "Not telling me you broke up with Carolin, pretending you don't know me in the last three weeks or the fact that you've practically, and quite effectively I might add, destroying your health, not eating for days and suffering from insomnia?" By the time he got to the end of it he was yelling, his face red due to frustration and hurt.

"All of it?" Marco mumbled timidly, sinking further into the sheets and hoping he didn't anger Mario more. He could be really scary sometimes.

Mario uncrossed his arms and placed his hands on his hips, looking at Marco expectantly. "You better start explaining _now_." He demanded.

Marco gulped thickly. He wasn't ready for this conversation. He doubted he would ever be. But Mario was standing right beside his bed, thinking Marco hated him for some reason and he couldn't let him think that. He sighed. "Look, it's difficult, I-"

"No, it's actually not." Mario cut in. "You just start talking and no evasion."

"All right… so we broke up and I don't have much appetite." Marco said quietly but Mario clearly wasn't letting him get away this easily.

"And you didn't think 'not eating' would have consequences?" Mario snorted sarcastically.

"Of course I knew but I just- I couldn't force food down my throat, everything came back instantly." Marco admitted, staring at his fingers.

"Okay." Mario replied simply and Marco felt almost relieved, assuming he would drop the topic but the next question pierced his heart straight through. "And why didn't you tell me?"

After a long, awkward silence Marco mumbled, "I didn't want to bother you."

Mario looked so hurt this time he was on the verge of tears. "How can you say that? How can you even think that? I thought we are friends! You are going through probably the worst period of your life now and you didn't tell me!"

Marco panicked. He didn't want to lose Mario, he was too important, but they couldn't be friends. Not when Marco was feeling different. "I couldn't… I just didn't know how. I didn't want to answer questions… I-"

"Telling me you have a problem but not telling me the details… I could deal with that. Not telling me of your problems at all…" Mario shook his head, disappointed.

Marco couldn't bear it anymore. "I didn't tell you because you'd hate me then."

"I'd never hate you." Mario laughed sadly and sat on the edge of Marco's bed. "You know you can tell me anything."

"It's really-"

"Please, don't give me another lame excuse, it's annoying."

There was another long silence and Marco was literally struggling to speak. At last he mumbled in a barely audible tone. "Ithinkiamgay."

"What? I can't understand." Mario frowned.

Marco sighed and looked away. "I think I'm gay." He said at last. There was a tensed second when he expected Mario to jump off the bed, leave, and never speak a word to him ever again but Mario only let out a small, relieved laugh.

"That's all?"

"What do you mean 'that's all'? Isn't that enough of a problem?" Marco finally looked at him, searching for any sign of disgust or hate or whatever, but Mario was simply smiling, his eyes shining in relief and happiness.

"I don't know man, but seriously? I thought you murdered someone or something like that."

Marco couldn't help laughing. He missed Mario so much. "Jeez, you really have a bad opinion about me, don't you?"

Mario laughed out loud, and something warm spread through Marco's body. He couldn't believe he thought Mario would ever hate him.

"You're such a dumb idiot. I seriously thought I've done something to make you hate me." Mario scolded him but he wasn't angry or pissed anymore. Marco frowned in confusion.

"Aren't you, I don't know, surprised?"

Mario's expression turned to serious but there was still a small smile playing across his features as he spoke. "Actually, I was, at first. When your dear ex-girlfriend enlightened me."

"What?!" Marco shrieked horrified.

"Well, I called her to tell what happened and she told me she was pretty sure it's not her you need."

Marco buried his face into his palms. "Oh my god. And you made me say it anyway?" He glanced at Mario who shrugged sheepishly.

"I wanted to hear it from you. And I also wanted you to pay for acting like a total douche." He added with a grin.

"Ugh, you really are something."

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me."

"I didn't tell anyone except Carolin." Marco admitted and frowned, because Mario was looking at him in a strange way. "What?"

"You really are dumb, aren't you?" Mario shook his head, grinning. Before Marco could ask what he was implying Mario's lips were against his, pressing a soft kiss on his mouth.

Marco tensed for a second but it felt amazing, like the time stopped around them and it was only Mario and he. It was over in an instant and Marco stared at him with wide eyes. Mario just grinned at him shyly, a pink tint appearing on his cheeks and he looked so damn adorable Marco didn't need to think twice.

He reached out with one hand, placing it on the back of Mario's head, pulling him closer to bring their lips together again, this time for a real, open mouthed kiss. Mario closed his eyes and moaned against Marco's mouth as he slid his tongue past his lips and teeth, exploring his mouth. He wrapped his arms around Marco, pushing him back down the bed, their torsos pressing together. It lasted much longer than their previous small peck on the lips but eventually they broke apart for air, panting slightly, their hearts beating rapidly in their chests.

"And you were angry at _me_ for keeping a secret?" Marco stared accusingly at Mario who was lying on his chest, grinning innocently. He leant closer to whisper against his lips.

"I'll make it up to you."

**Author's Note:**

> So, I couldn't decide whether I should add some smut or not, so please let me know what you think, I might add a Part Two ;)


End file.
